fireheart!
by fireheart12
Summary: fireheart gets ataacked by a fox on patrol and is badly injuerd sandstorm helps him though it all and it makes their love grow for each other my first fanfiction please don't be to hard on me and no flames.
1. Chapter 1

FIREHEART

FIREHEART!

"Fireheart would you come on" sandstorm shouted.

"Yeah I'm coming sandstorm" I meowed back.

I quickened my pace a little to keep up with one of the best runners in thunderclan and my best friend sandstorm. We were on the hunting patrol together.

"Fireheart you ok?" she asked as I came to her side.

"Yeah fine" I said but I couldn't help having the feeling that something was wrong or wasn't right.

I look at sandstorm and then at the forest. Around here there weren't many trees so the sun hit my pelt and I soon forgot all my worries. Sandstorm then saw a mouse. She nodded to me that she would get it and I then saw her banish into the bushes little while later she came out of the bush with a mouse in her mouth. She covered it and we then soon started to run again.

For some reason I got that same strange feeling again. I felt as if I was being watched. Sandstorm looked at me with a smile she then saw the worry on my face.

"Fireheart are you sure your alright you look like you've got something on your mind?" she said through panted breaths.

But before I could reply I saw what made me feel like I was being watched. In a short tree with a long branch that went out to the side there was a FOX and he was after us!


	2. Chapter 2

Before I could do any thing sandstorm came into my mind

Before I could do any thing sandstorm came into my mind.

"Sandstorm!" I shouted we were still running and I pushed her to the side as I keep my pace.

I passed by the tree and my plan had work he saw both of us but went after me. He jumped down from the tree and begins to chase me. I was running as fast as I could when he jumped on to my back. Pinning me to the ground I began to feel him start to scratch me.

"Fireheart" I heard sandstorm yell as see saw me.

She leaped into the air and on to the fox's back he yowled as she scratched at him. He was no longer on my back and was fighting with sandstorm. She jumped down from his back and scratched her claws at his front leg. He yowled and then gave up. The fox ran into the bushes and was out of site. I then moaned from the pain, there was a slash in my shoulder that went down deep. There was a long scratch or gape that went from the start of my ribs almost down to my tail but stopped in the middle. My front leg was bleeding and from the pain I thought probably broken cut above my eye stung badly.

"Fireheart" sandstorm yowled again and she was soon at my side.

"Fireheart are you ok?" she asked as she begins to lick my scratch on my forehead.

"I think so" I replied with most of my strength.

I tried to get up but it was too much pressure on my front left leg and I collapsed. As I looked at sandstorm I could see fear in her eyes.

"You stay here I'll run back to camp and see if I can find yellowfang she'll know what to do" sandstorm replied quickly.

"I'll be back soon" she said as she gave my scratch one final lick and turned around and ran towards camp.

I laid there in pain waiting for them. For so reason I couldn't stop thinking about sandstorm. Her eyes and how much she cared about me to be so concerned about how I was. She was a beautiful she-cat and I was lucky to have her as a friend. Then my mind went back to my wounds they stung terribly soon after heard paw steps that interrupted my thoughts. Out of the bushes came sandstorm with yellowfang with a mouth full of herbs and whitestorm and bluestar were right behind them.yellowfang crouched down beside me.

'Fireheart can you walk?" she asked as she excamend my wounds

"No"I said with a slight gasp as she put an herb on my shoulder.

"We have to get him back into my den since he can't walk sandstorm and whotestorm can you carry him?"yellowfang asked.

They nodded and I was then being carried into the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I new it I was back in thunderclan camp

Before I new it I was back in thunderclan camp. We came through the entrance and when we were in camp all eyes went to me. I was being carried by my scruff through the clan all torn and scratched up. The whole clan must be wondering what happened to their deputy. My shoulder then started to hurt and I moaned a little then sandstorms sent came into my nose and it was like some of the pain just went away she was comfort to me. I then was carried into yellowfangs den and onto the floor where sandstorm and whitestorm carefully set me down on the ground.

"Yellowfang were have you been I came back from collecting herbs and you weren't here so I went back out?" cinderpaw said as she came into her and yellowfangs den.

She drops the herbs at the entrance and looked up and saw me.

"Fireheart are you ok what happened?" she asked as she ran to yellowfangs side beside me

"He got attacked by a fox while we were on hunting patrol" sandstorm replied for me.

"Don't worry fireheart you'll be ok in no time" cinderpaw said to me

"Ok" I said

Yellowfang then started to put cobwebs and herbs on my open wound on my shoulder. I slightly gasped from the pain and before I new it sandstorm was back beside me and she started to lick my face and rub her muzzle against my cheek. I didn't protest though because she was comfort and again made my pain feel like it was almost gone.

Yellowfang then put more herbs on my pelt and shoulder. She also dabbed some cobwebs on my forehead on the scratch above my eye. She then looked down at my front paw.

"I can put some cobwebs on your broken leg but it won't heal over night your going to have to stay with me for a few days until you can walk again"yellowfang told me

"Ok"I replied.

"Can I stay with him until he gets better?" sandstorm asked bluestar and yellowfang.

"It's ok with me what about you bluestar?"Yellowfang said.

She looked at me and then at sandstorm beside me.

"Yes its ok with me fireheart can use some company tell he gets better"

"Thank you bluestar"I said with most of my energy.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the same day and before I knew it it had already gotten dark outside

It was the same day and before I knew it it had already gotten dark outside. Since my accident sandstorm and I had spent the rest of the day in the medicine cats den talking and laughing the whole time. I even laughed so hard it hurt my wound on my pelt witch made me laugh even more. We talked about graystripe, and mice vs. Voles, and the clan. Then I decided to ask her something I had been thinking about for a long time.

"Hey sandstorm why did you start acting so nice to me?"

"I don't know o guess that I just got to know you and the more I did the more I liked you why do you ask?"

"No reason it's just that when I first came to the clan you didn't like me because of my kitty pet roots and now here we are laughing together"

"Well you're just an easy cat to be around" she said with laughter in her green eyes.

"It just always seemed like you would be with dustpelt I'm you to got along so well when I joined the clan I almost thought that you would be his mate" I said as I finally pulled my eyes away from her beautiful eyes.

"No I don't think about dustpelt that way he's more like a brother to me"

"Oh come on sandstorm if you don't like dustpelt these got to be another tom in thunderclan that you like"

"There is" she said and she added quickly "But I don't think that I should tell you you'll figure it out sometime" she said with laughter in her voice.

I then begin to think could it be me? No at least I don't think so. Then I looked at her and her green eyes and my heart begin to beat faster. She was beautiful and I would be lucky to have her like me like that.

"Are you ok fireheart you're looking at me a little weird?" sandstorm said inturpting my thoughts.

"Yeah fine I was just thinking" I said as I looked into her eyes again.

"Well its getting pretty dark outside you should get some sleep if you want to heal" sandstorm said

"Yeah thanks for sitting with me see you tommorw"I replied

"See you tommorw"sandstorm said as she licked the side of my ear.

She then turned and walked out of the den. She was so beautiful I thought to myself. That night until I fell asleep all I could think about was sandstorm.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes and it was warm out and the sun was up

I opened my eyes and it was warm out and the sun was up.I looked around shocked for a seconed and then I remembered what had happened yesterday.I soon after stood up and yawned.Just after I did I saw sandstorm walk into the den she greeted yellowfang and cinderpaw then she wlked over to me.

"Hey fireheart how are you feeling this morring?"she asked

"Not to well"I replied my wounds still stung badly.

"I'm sorry I wish you were better though then we could go on patrol together"

"Don't worry I'll be back to my old self in no time then we can take out the patrols together again."

"Ok fireheart but not to soon I don't want you to hurt your wounds even more"

I nodded but for some reason I couldn't stop staring at her.She was beautiful and then what she said to me last night came into my head.What if I was that tom she liked more than a friend it had sounded a little weird to me last night but seeing her now I would be the luckiest tom if she did really like me like that.

'By the way whitestorm organized the dawn patrol for you this morring it was moudefur,brackenfur,and longtail I hope that's allright"she said

"Yeah it's fine did you sleep well last night"I said trying to change the subject to something other than patrols

"Not well all I could think about was you in here and not beside me in the warriors den"sandstorm said.

"Ahh don't you just think about me for fun"I replied sarckastickly

Sandstorm let out a meow of laughter and pretended to swip me on my right leg.

"See and this is what I mean you're so easy to get along with"she replied after.

'I geuss that I'm just lovable" I said again sarckastickly

"You are"sandstorm said with laughter in her eyes and in her voice.

Her eyes and her are really beautiful I couldn't stop thinking to my self as we keep on chating.

"But besides that you must be starving do you wan't me to get you some freash kill ?"sandstorm asked

"Sure if it's not to much trouble"I replied back to the pale ginger she cat.

"Of course not"sandstorm said

After she did bluestar walked in.

"Hello fireheart ,sandstorm"she said as she came towards us.

"Sandstorm do you mind if I talk to fireheart for a seconed?"

"No of course not and aculley I was just on my way out"sandstorm replied to bluestar

"Bye bluestar,bye firehert"she said after she licked my forehead and I licked her behind her ear and she rubbed her muzzle against my cheek as I rubbed mine on the side if her cheek.I drank in her sent.She then turned around and walked out I watched her go.I then looked to the side and saw bluestar looking at me with laughter in her eyes.

"You two really like each other don't you I can't belive I never noticed it before"she said

"Of course I like her shes my best friend"I replied

"I don't mean like that fireheart I'm thinking more than friends"bluestar said

"I sorta of like her like that but I don't know if she thinks of me in hat way to"I said I knew I could confide in my leader and old mentor.

"She does fireheart I can see it in both of your eyes when your around her, and so can the clan"

"I must be some mouse brain then if most of the whole clan could see it before and I couldn't"I said

"Not a mouse brain just a tom,it took oakheart forever to relize that I liked him"she said with a lot of laughter in her voice.


	6. Chapter 6

I then let out a meow of laughter

I then let out a meow of laughter

"So bluestar what did you want to say to me before we started talking about sandstorm?" I asked

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." She replied.

"I'm doing better."

"That's good to hear well fireheart I'm going to go talk to the elders I'll see you later." Bluestar said.

After that we said our goodbyes and she walked out of the medicines cats den.

I then saw yellowfang.

"Hello yellowfang do you think it would be alright if I walked out in to the sun?" I asked I had begun to miss seeing the clan in the time I had been in the medicine cats den.

"I suppose that would be ok.just don't walk too far I don't want you to hurt your leg any more than it already is."

I nodded that I wouldn't and walked out of her den and headed to a spot of sun close by.

I had been sitting in that spot of sun for a while and then I saw sandstorm, whitestorm, brackenfur, and longtail come back from their patrol.

Sandstorm walked into the camp and her eyes immediately went to me and her eyes light up.

She trotted over to me and took a spot next to me in the remainder of the sun.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked as she was settled.

"Yellowfang let me out of her den for awhile so I could get some fresh air." I explained to the ginger she-cat.

"Well then it sounds like your already getting better doesn't it?" sandstorm asked she stared at me with her cute green eyes. She then took her head and rubbed up against my neck.

Once she stopped I was about to answer when I saw bluestar heading over to her den she was looking at me and sandstorm together with a twitch of amusement in her whiskers then remembered what she had told me earlier. It mad my paws tingle just thinking about sandstorm and I together. Being with sandstorm made me feel comfortable maybe I did love her. Just the thought of that made my pelt feel like it was glowing like I had been in the sun for hours.

"You ok fireheart?" I heard sandstorm ask as I was lost in thought.

"Yeah I'm fine it does sound like I'm getting better." I replied.

"Ok well you might want to head back to the medicine cats den the sun is going down."

"I will thank for sitting with me see you tomorrow?" I said.

"Any time and I'll be in yellowfangs den in the morning." Sandstorm replied to me.

I got up and stated to walk away when I all of a sudden wanted to do something. I turned around back to where sandstorm was just getting up and touched my muzzle to hers. I heard her begin to purr and so did I.

"Good night sandstorm." I said as I pulled my self away from her.

"Good night fireheart." Sandstorm replied.

I then turned around and walked towards the medicine cats den.


End file.
